Alcohol abuse and alcoholism is currently estimated to affect more than 9 million Americans directly. A more somber aspect of this statistic is that among the young, alcohol abuse exceeds the abuse of all other illicit drugs combined. The widespread use of alcohol either singly or in combination with other drugs by the young poses the problem of residual effects on the behavior of their offspring. The aim of the research proposed in this application is to assess the effects, that a period of excessive alcohol intake early in the life of a parent animal, may have on the offspring's behavior. Schedule-induced polydipsia is the experimental procedure used to effect the excessive consumption of alcohol. Such animal will be compared to similar animals that receive alcohol as a sole drinking fluid, and also to animals receiving isocaloric non- alcoholic fluids on a polydipsia schedule. The period of alcohol consumption is from day 25 of age to day 103. The parent female rats will not be given alcohol for a period of 8 days prior to mating: nor will they receive any alcohol during the gestation and nursing periods. The offspring, themselves, will not receive any alcohol except for specific tests of the animal's response to alcohol. The study, there fore, will provide important information concerning a cross-generational or residual effect of alcohol abuse on offspring behavior. Measurement of the behavior of the offspring is in the general areas of growth and development, components of general activity, learning and performance and response to alcohol.